Happy Birthday Kurt
by Burntsugrr
Summary: Kurt's birthday is on it's way but Blaine decides to go out of town. Klaine fic.


At 10pm Kurt shut off the tv and threw himself onto his bed. He texted Mercedes "Still nothing."

"Stop worrying He won't forget Give me his #, I'll remind him" She instantly replied.

"NO! If he doesn't remember my birthday on his own it doesn't count."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and texted back, "There's still 2 hours myb he'll surprise u"

"Whatever" Kurt spoke out loud to himself and laid back on his bed thinking. He had told Blaine about his birthday and Blaine had acted excited, saying they'd have to do something special, but then he'd gotten an invitation to spend the weekend with his cousins in Boston and decided to go. He didn't even acknowledge that he'd be away for Kurt's day. Granted, he had only left this afternoon after school but Kurt expected him to realize that tomorrow was his birthday and at least call to say he was sorry to be away. He drifted to sleep feeling slightly sorry for himself.

"Happy birthday my angel" Blaine's voice pushed its way into Kurt's dream. He shook himself awake and looked at his phone. A reminder had been set for midnight with a ring tone Blaine had clearly recorded when Kurt wasn't paying attention. A note popped up on his calendar

Happy Birthday – Go to your music and play "Happy Birthday Kurt" I love you.

He grinned ear to ear. How had Blaine gotten his phone long enough to do all of this? He put headphones into the phone, slipped the buds in his ears, pressing play.

His favorite voice in the world (aside from his own, if he was honest) began to sing Etta James' At Last. Kurt curled into the bed and pressed the headset deeper into his ears as if he could pull Blaine inside of him. When the song ended Blaine began to speak.

"Beautiful boy" their secret nickname, "I want you to know how sorry I am that I'm not there to celebrate your birthday with you. I wish I were lying there next to you right now giving you endless birthday kisses." Clearly Blaine had guessed that Kurt would end up asleep before midnight, he knew him so well. "I promise I'll make it up to you, but I wanted you to know I didn't forget. I'll never forget the day that my other half was born into the world. You're best part of me, Kurt, I don't think I was really alive before I met you. I want you to know how lucky I feel to have you, and to thank you for patiently waiting when you knew we belonged together and I was too thick to see it right away."

He then began to play guitar and sing Elvis' "Can't help falling in love with you."

After the song he spoke again, "I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Have a good day with your friends; I trust they'll take good care of you. I'll see you when I get home. Sweet dreams Beautiful Boy, I love you."

Kurt played it at least 20 more times before he fell asleep and twice before he got out of bed in the morning. He texted Blaine when he thought he'd be awake, thanking him for the surprise. Blaine texted back immediately saying he was happy Kurt liked it and heartbroken he wasn't there to sing to him in person.

Kurt answered, "I'd have worn you out, I listened to it in bed over and over."

Blaine couldn't resist, "You wore me out in bed last night? "

Kurt was in a playful mood, "Repeatedly."

"Wish I was there."

"Me 2"

"I 3 u BB"

"I 3 u MA"

Kurt tried to ignore his growing excitement as he listened one last time for the morning to his guy's voice. He still wasn't comfortable with the more physical side of things, even alone but he wouldn't be able to pretend he didn't long for more much longer.

He made it down to breakfast and felt sure Finn and Carole would suspect what was on his mind. His heart raced with thoughts of Blaine he tried to push away. His dad had left for work but there were gifts on the table from his family, new scarves, a jacket he'd hinted about for ages. Carole kissed his cheek and he flushed hard, not wanting to be touched by anyone with his head still in a very different place.

"Oh, and there's this…" she set down a vase on the table filled with white lilies. "…came this morning, no card." Finn cleared his throat. "I have that." He went to his backpack and produced a sealed envelope with the letters "B.B." on the front in Blaine's hand.

"From Blaine." Kurt clarified for Carole. He opened the envelope and removed a card with Audrey Hepburn on the front. Inside was a poem:

**It Is You I Dream Of**

A flower grows from beneath a blanket  
>Of fine and purest white<br>It reaches toward the sun for warmth,  
>For heat and for the light<p>

My love for you grows stronger still,  
>Despite the surrounding cold<br>My heart is yours, bartered gone  
>For yours has it been sold<p>

Its petals shine from morning dew  
>Its stem grows stiff and strong<br>It stands strong through the freezing cold  
>It stands the winter long<p>

I long for you, for your soft touch  
>I miss the way you smile<br>The longer that we stay apart  
>The longer every mile<p>

The flower stretches through the snow  
>It reaches toward the sun<br>And now without you the color is gone  
>The flower's petals, dun<p>

But as we talk, and as we learn  
>The flower comes back to life<br>The snow now melts and goes away  
>As you take away my strife<p>

Spring is here and growth abounds  
>As you and I are one<br>We are together, we are in love  
>The snow for now is done<p>

I see the future, in dreams I have  
>Of our life, long and true<br>I see the times where all I need  
>Are comforting words from you<p>

I see the times when winter comes  
>As winter tends to do<br>But we still love, and we still live  
>And I do still love you<p>

And so we live, with children ours  
>And a life of much to see<br>With love we live, to live we love  
>Happy together are we<p>

I see the flower, older now,  
>But still strong with fresh new leaves<br>I see it growing, tall and strong  
>Reaching to the eaves<p>

We are now old, as years have passed  
>But old together are we<br>And strong our love still today  
>As strong as it can be<p>

- J.R. King -

Forever yours,

Blaine

Kurt fanned himself with the card, tears prickled at his eyes. He went outside and dialed the phone but got Blaine's voice mail. His voice broke as he left a message, "Mon Amour, I got the flowers and the beautiful card. You spoil me." He lost the battle with the tear that toppled from his eye and ran down his hot cheek. "That poem was…I don't have words. Come home." He hung up and went back to the kitchen where Carole set his breakfast on the table and tried to be casual when she asked to see his card.

"It's a little, personal." Was all he'd say.

By noon Mercedes was at his house. "I'm taking you to Clay Time for your birthday." She had a gift bag in her hand. "Sounds great, I want to paint a coffee mug for Blaine to thank him for my birthday stuff…but if you're taking me out what's that?"

Mercedes smiled, "Blaine didn't forget. He asked me to give this to you." She handed him the bag, triumphant.

"You aren't kidding he didn't forget." Before he opened the bag Kurt brought his friend up to speed on the midnight messages and the flowers and card. Mercedes was happy and jealous all wrapped in one. They opened the bag and found a gigantic apple covered in caramel, chocolate, toffee and nuts. The card was much more simple this time. "B.B. Hope you're ready to take a bite."

"Kinky." Mercedes observed, but Kurt just smiled. He wasn't sure he understood this gift but he thought maybe he sensed a theme.

The pair had a great afternoon, each painting four mugs and laughing all day. By late afternoon he was home again and found he had missed a message from Blaine. The voice mail was simply, "Can't wait to be home. Love you."

Puck and Artie came by at 4 with a box. "Blaine asked us to hang this in your room."

Out of the box they pulled Kurt's name in lights, small enough to be tasteful but big enough to reignite his Broadway dreams. The card: "You've always been my guiding light."

Rachel called him while they were still hanging the light. "I know you're probably having dinner with your family but let me take you out for coffee and dessert after."

Kurt agreed and after dinner he threw on his new jacket, wrapped on of his new scarves around his neck and started out with Rachel, half wondering what gift Blaine had given her to deliver. She insisted they take a cab and handed the cabbie an address written on a piece of paper. In typical Rachel fashion she chatted nonstop trying to distract Kurt from the path they were on.

The Lima Bean is in darkness when they stop in front of it. "Are you sure this is right miss?" the driver asked.

"It's right. You're getting out here." She beamed at Kurt who was confused.

"Rachel, the Bean is closed at night, let's go somewhere else."

"Just go to the door." She kissed his cheek and pushed him to the side of the cab, "Happy Birthday Kurt."

Subtle, he thought, a surprise party, well, could be fun, even though he'd much rather be curled up at home on the couch with Blaine. He didn't look back to see that not only was Rachel not following him to the door, she, and the cab, were gone.

At the door he could see every table inside was covered in candles and flower petals. Sitting on a blanket where there favorite table would normally be was Blaine. He pushed open the door, "Hello?"

Blaine jumped to his feet, "Happy birthday!" He hit a remote and romantic music filled the air around them.

"You're in Boston."

"Like I'd miss your birthday." They moved to each other like magnets. Blaine stroked his fingers through Kurt's hair and kissed his neck, "You almost got me to confess with that text this morning, it was all I could do to not sneak over and jump into your bed."

Kurt met his eyes, "I'd probably have let you, that was some message you left." He knew the weight of what he was saying and loved the surprise in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine sat, pulling Kurt onto the blanket with him. "Did you like your gifts?"

"You basically gave me New York for my birthday, how could I not love that?"

"Not just New York, US in New York, look." He handed Kurt a scrapbook he'd clearly spent a lot of time on. Clippings of apartments they'd both love to live in in Manhattan, call sheets for Broadway shows they'd audition for, images he'd photoshopped of what their lives together would look like in New York. "Kurt, I want to give you forever, I can't stop picturing our lives together."

Kurt couldn't tear his eyes from the pictures, the detail that Blaine had included until Blaine popped the cork on something. "Sparkling cider?"

Blaine smiled, "Champagne. I think we can risk getting a little crazy for your birthday…also…" He pulled out a beautiful china plate covered in chocolate covered strawberries and plucked one holding it out for Kurt to bite.

Kurt bit the strawberry, sipped the champagne then held a strawberry out for Blaine to taste. After two strawberries, and as many glasses of champagne each Blaine leaned in close to Kurt and whispered, "You have some chocolate, here." Instead of kissing Kurt he traced the boy's lips with his tongue, moving slowly, feeling Kurt willing him to just kiss him already. When he felt a tremble he quickly switched to sucking Kurt's lower lip forcing Kurt to draw a surprised breath. Kurt made a decision in that moment and it was Blaine's turn to gasp when Kurt nipped at his lips, biting down just a little harder than normal.

Blaine laid on the floor, pulling Kurt on top of him, knowing Kurt could feel his desire pushing against him. It was at this point that Kurt would normally pull away, if he felt Blaine harden, but this time he pressed his full body into his. Blaine rolled Kurt to his back and tugged at his scarf, when he freed it he sat up and whispered, "Do you trust me?" Kurt blinked, then nodded that he did. Blaine used the scarf to loosely blindfold Kurt then leaned down to kiss him softly. "If you want me to stop just say so, okay?"

Kurt's breath was coming fast but he whispered "yes".

Blaine lifted Kurt's hand and kissed his wrist letting his teeth push just a little at the veins there. Kurt had never said anything but Blaine had noticed how vampire shows revved his boyfriend's engine just a little. He slid his lips, soft enough to tickle down Kurt's arm, sucking slightly at the inside of his elbow. While he did this he ran his fingers lightly along Kurt's thigh, and smiled to himself at Kurt's undeniable reaction.

He went back and kissed Kurt's lips, telling him gently, "My Beautiful Boy, I love you."

Blaine tugged at Kurt's shirt, pulling it out of his jeans and began to unbutton it placing a kiss on each spot of newly exposed skin. The lower he moved the more tension he felt in Kurt's body.

"Mon Amour?" A whimpered plea.

"Stop?" Blaine immediately back away.

"Just hold my hand a minute, please?"

Blaine placed his hand in Kurt's. "Do you want the blindfold off?"

He shook his head no, "I just need a minute."

Blaine laid down and spooned Kurt into him, "It's okay to stop, you won't disappoint me."

Kurt rolled some to face Blaine, his blindfold still in tact. His hands explored what he couldn't see, Blaine's shoulders, his chest, his hips, he even risked a glide past the straining bulge in his jeans. "I want this; I'm just having a hard time with you looking at me. I'm not exactly a jock."

Blaine laughed, low, throaty and sexy. He ran his hands over Kurt's naked chest, "Kurt, you are everything I want. I'm completely turned on by exactly who and what you are. Please don't ever," he placed a kiss on Kurt's hip, "ever" another closer to his navel, "think you are anything less than everything to me."

Kurt's hands found Blaine's hair and tugged lightly, "More, please."

Blaine undid Kurt's belt with shaky hands, he wasn't certain he knew what exactly to do, but he knew he'd longed to have Kurt in his mouth and he had no idea when Kurt would be this willing again.

He removed Kurt's jeans, shoved his underwear down his lovely thighs and sat, Kurt's breathing and his own completely ragged and fast. With shaking fingers he took hold of Kurt's dick and tentatively tasted the tip. Kurt moaned, his back arched, "Blaine…"

Blaine reached up and removed the blindfold, "I can't do this if I can't look at you. Are you okay?"

It took a few seconds for Kurt to find words, "You don't have to if you don't want…"

Now that he could see the desire where fear used to be in Kurt's eyes Blaine was emboldened, "Oh, love, I want…"

He moved back and took Kurt into his mouth. It took some trial and error to get the rhythm right but soon they were moving together, Kurt arching into Blaine, Blaine greedily sucking, licking, nearly swallowing Kurt until at last with a full body shudder Kurt came hard into Blaine's mouth.

Breathless Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on his lover's tongue. "I didn't expect it to be like…that."

Blaine spoke without meeting his eyes, "Was it, was it okay?"

"You're amazing. It was perfect. I just, I expected it to feel more, dirty, more sexy, instead it felt like,"

Blaine finished for him, "Like we were part of each other."

"Yes. Exactly that."

Kurt reached for the waistband of Blaine's jeans, preparing himself to repay the moment but Blaine stopped him, "Not tonight, tonight's about you. We'll get there, but Kurt, I don't want you to feel like you have to" he paused looking for the right word, "reciprocate before you feel ready. I did this for you, but I also did it for me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about this for weeks."

"I think about it too, I was scared, but I thought about it. I won't be as good as you were, but I'll try."

"You'll be perfect, just the thought of your beautiful mouth is enough to get me off."

They laid twisted together, stroking, kissing and chatting.

"Blaine?"

"Mmm."

"Do you…when you're alone…do you?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think about, when you do? 

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, well, I think about us, and sometimes we're in my room at Dalton, sometimes we're backstage at a Glee competition…"

"No. What, specifically, do you imagine we're doing?"

"Oh. I think about what just happened, but I think a lot about wanting to be inside you."

"Good."

Blaine smiled, "Were you worried about that?"

"Some. Not that I would be completely against things the other way, I just, I like the thought of you, inside of me."

"Okay, you're killing me."

"Not to worry, you're birthday is right around the corner."


End file.
